The Junior Beat Band
by Butterfly Kitty
Summary: Molly's a Junior Beat. She attends a concert un-invited, and all heck breaks loose. As in, trusts are broken, stupidity is tested, and worst of all Molly's broken a bond so important to her sister Marina...


**So we all know about the Fresh Beats... but what about Junior Beats? Are they cousins? Just recruits? Friends? In this story they're siblings to the Fresh Beats.**

"Molly, did you steal my drumsticks?" my sister Marina shouted through the door.

"No!" I yelled back.

"Well, give them back, because I need them!" I scowled.

"I did NOT take them Rina!" I screeched. She walked out, and I saw she was Mad with a capital M.

"Go play with Kelly. I am busy." Marina turned away, fuming, and it took every ounce of strength not to scream at her. I was only a Junior Beat. Marina was a Fresh Beat. I was just as good as the rest, why was I such an outcast?

Kelly was, well, being Kelly, all dressed in pink like her almost-alike sibling, Kiki. If it weren't for size and age, people would think they were twins.

"Hey Kelly!" I called. Kelly looked up from her book; she was one of the best readers I knew. From the looks of it it was a novel I'd never seen her with before, called Little House on the Prairie. And it was really close to the end.

"When did you start that book?" I asked.

"Only yesterday. I've been so involved, it's really good! Wanna read it when I finish?" Kelly said. I immediatly refused, knowing I'd be reading for almost a month before I even get to the hundredth page. I am that horrible a reader.

"Marina's really mad at me now," I said.

"Why?" Kelly asked.

"She says I stole her drumsticks, when I didn't. And she was really stressed, and she had on a black dress... she never wears black!" I said.

"You know the concert's today, don't you?" Kelly said.

"No! I didn't!" I cried. _So Marina's been keeping secrets from me?_

"I overheart Kiki talking to Shout about it. She says the Junior Beats would ruin the show if we came... even if we were just in the audience!"

"I don't have to worry about that. Because I'm going," I said. Kelly suddenly looked pale; she was a good person, but not always a good accomplice. She hated doing wrong and lying.

"W... what do you mean?" she asked, nervous.

"I mean, we, along with Derek and Bobby, are going to that concert. Whether the Fresh Beats like it or not." This was like me and Kelly. Often I'd get so worked up about a plan and not think, and Kelly would try everything to talk me out of it, and then in the end I end up winning.

"But... but what if the Fresh Beats see us?" Kelly asked.

"They won't!"

"But what if they did? What would happen then?"

"We'll throw pancakes at them. It's perfect Kelly, just go with it!"

"Are you insane? Where'd we get the pancakes?"

"Hey, I'm allowed to use the stove!"

"What if you can't?"

"You would make them."

"What if I can't?"

"Stop worrying Kelly! And we can pull the cord out of the sterio, just as payback!"

"No."

"What?"

"You heard me; no."

"Why?"

"It's just not natural. It's unkind, and we're sure to get caught. You know when Derek and Bobby are around, they can't keep their mouths shut!"

"I have duct tape."

"What if we use all of it?"

"We won't."

"I'm still not doing it!"

"Kelly, if you do it with me, I... I'll... I'll let you... I'll let you do my hair for a month!" I blurted out. I _hated_ when people touched my hair! And I despised even more when people did makeup on me! But Kelly was a fanatic of those things, and loves to try to play with my hair. If it'd get her to do this, then I'd have no choice but to do this.

Kelly paused, as if to think about my offer.

"Two," she said.

"Done!" I said. We shook hands, confirming there was no going back on this. God, what had I gotten myself into?

* * *

><p>"You look beautiful," I overheard Twist say to Marina. She had on a black dress with one sleeve. The dress had a silver chain around her waist with a charm on it that was so not Marina-ish it made me gag. Her whole dress, which was cut at her knees, was covered in silver sparkles. She had on dark makeup and I could see she had <em>tried <em>to get her long red curls to straighten, it wasn't very affective so she now had wavy orangey-red hair held back in a black headband with silver stars. The whole theme of the concert was rock, so the other Fresh Beats had on the same colors.

"I... er... um... thank you," Marina stammered. _Oh, sis, just go out and kiss him while we're still young!_

"Beautiful night for an outdoor concert, isn't it?" Twist asked. Marina nodded weakly.

"Not as beautiful as you though," Twist said, just loud enough for me and Marina to hear. Marina blushed bright red.

I was behind a sterio backstage out in the park, and Kelly was on the other side. We each had a boy to accompany us. Bobby had stayed with Kelly, leaving me with Derek, who was actually kinda cute...

"Twist, have you seen my bugle?" Shout asked.

"Yes," Twist answered, giving Marina a quick peck on the cheek before running off to show Shout where his bugle was. Marina stood there, awestruck, and slowly reached a hand to her cheek.

"He... kissed me..." she whispered in awe. It took every ounce of strength to not burst out laughing. I could hear Derek kind of giggle a little. Marina looked around as if she had heard him. Then Twist came back.

"Rina," he said slowly and quietly "I love you." Marina blushed.

"I... I love you too..." she said, and Twist moved closer, lips puckered. Marina closed her eyes and did the same, and then...

"A-CHOO!"

Derek sneezed so loud I bet China heard him. Marina marched right over to our hiding spot and looked down.

"Molly..." she growled, just as Twist hissed his brother Derek's name.

"Um..." I squeaked "Plan B?"

"Where are Kelly and Bobby?" Marina demanded "on the other side of the stage?"

"No sis, they're in a fire station. Of course they're on the other side!" I cried. Marina was so _stupid _sometimes!

"Marina, you're such a jerk! I hate you!" Twist turned around and ran. Marina stood there for a moment.

"I knew you'd ruin this Molly! You always ruin everything!" she exploded. She ran off, hands covering her face. Derek went to tell Kelly and Bobby about what happened, and I stayed where I was.

"I need to bring them back together..." I thought "but how?" I ran off to find my sister. She was dumb, but I just messed up whatever sisterly bond I had left with her.

After walking halfway around the park, I saw her, hiding in between some shrubs, sobbing. I guess she'd been crying for a while now, because all her blush and eyeshadow was washed out, and her hands were numb with tears. I sat beside her and put my hand on her back.

"Sis..." I whispered. Marina's head shot up, and it pained me to see her so upset.

"You have nothing else to take from me!" she cried "you've taken the magical moment, the one I've been waiting for since I met him in third grade!" I looked away.

"I ruined more than that, Marina. I ruined your life. I'm sorry," I apologized. Marina looked away, a stream of tears going down her cheeks.

"No you're not! After today you'll just keep ruining my life even more!" Marina screamed.

"The concert..." I murmured.

"Forget the stupid concert!" I realized I should leave, so I did. I ran off back to the stage to find Twist, but ended up running into Kiki.

"Molly! Where's Marina?" Kiki asked. Apparently she's heard that we were here, or else I would've gotten yelled at.

"Umm... I don't know," I lied "Where's Twist?"

"By the fountain, I think. With Derek, though." I rushed to the middle of the park, far away from Marina, to see Twist sitting on the edge, fuming, with Derek trying to comfort him. Oh, Derek... his brown scruffy bangs just fell over his eyes so... where was I going!

"Hey," I said. Derek looked up.

"Hey," he said.

"I can't believe that Marina did that!" Twist said "it's all her fault for bringing the Junior Beats!"

"Hey, you can't blame her for an accident!" I shouted.

"Well still, she is such an idiot!" Twist was not relenting, so I launched Plan B.

"You know, Marina cried over this," I said slyly. Kelly and Bobby came into the clearing.

"I'll believe that when you let someone braid your hair." I glanced slyly at Kelly. She winked and knew what she had to do. She grabbed her elastic out of her hair and began to make a small braid, skinny but looking perfessional. It took every muscle in my body not to scream in protest. When she was done and finised off her braid with a pink elastic (disgusting, I HATE pink!) I smiled at Twist, who's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. Bobby and Derek were amazed too.

"Thank you for braiding my hair, Kelly!" I said in a fake genuine voice.

"I don't believe it!" Bobby cried.

"Amazing!" Derek added.

"Now I've seen everything," Twist said. "So Marina really did cry?"

"Um, duh! I think she cried another ocean, called the Heartbreak Ocean," I said. Derek chuckled at my joke. Without another word, Twist started running. He halted and looked at me.

"Where is she?" he asked. I ran across the park yet AGAIN (I thought my heart was gonna beat out of my chest, it burned so much!) and found Marina where I had left her last, crying between two shrubs. But I saw her sniffing, and her cheeks were tomato red, and I think she had cried out all her tears. **(A/N it IS possible to cry out so many tears you can't cry any more for a while, trust me, it's happened millions of times before) **

We stood there for a minute, unsure of what to do. Twist finally sat next to Marina.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Marina looked away, and Twist turned her head to face his. Her red cheeks made me feel like crying too.

"Okay, if you can't take that apology, then how about this!" Twist pulled Marina closer, and hugged her. He then kissed her cheek, and I'm not sure about this, but I think Marina blushed. She returned the hug, and they had their "magical moment" as Marina called it. They kissed each other on the lips. While they did that I ran my hand down the braid I never took out. I didn't want to admit it, but it had grown on me.

"Hey Kelly," I said as Kelly reached to pull the elastic out "don't take it out. I think I can learn to like it." Kelly looked surprised, but didn't protest. Suddenly, Marina pulled back. She gasped.

"What?" Twist asked.

"The concert!" she cried. They both stood up. "Do I look okay?"

"More beautiful than the moon," Twist said. They shared a smile and then ran as fast as they could back to the stage. I sighed.

"Don't worry Molly, I think you're kinda pretty too," Derek said. And, for the first time ever, I understood my sister's feelings of romance.**D'aww... I loved writing that. Please review, the button's right there! =3**


End file.
